Tartas de Amor
by JustVane
Summary: Sam quiere saber quien es su chico indicado, una tarta lo revelara todo... lo se, mal summary, solo lean, 100% Seddie
1. Chapter 1

**Hola soy nueva aquí, espero que les guste esto :) y ¡Viva el Seddie!**

**iCarly no me pertenece o si no las personas dirían "¿Que es el Creddie?" xD**

**Tartas de amor**

Sam Puckett caminaba por la calle, tenía ganas de comprar algo de jamón, ya que en la nevera de su mejor amiga Carly se lo había acabado todo. Mientras caminaba le llamo la atención un olor delicioso y exquisito, al voltear vio un local de tartas, Sam quiso probar un poco de tarta, ella sabía que no tendría el mismo sabor delicioso de las tartas de crema de coco de Galini pero le dio igual y entro.

Aquel local de tartas no estaba tan lleno, pero si tenía varios clientes, aquellos clientes parecía que les encantaba las tartas, Sam pensó que esas tartas podrían saber tan ricas como las tartas de Galini, así que fue ordenar un poco de tarta

-Buenas tardes Señorita- dijo aquella señora, con una sonrisa, parecía que era un señora muy amable

-Hola- dijo Sam -¿Cuales son las tartas más ricas de este local?-

-Bueno todas son muy buenas, pero yo le podría recomendar estos sabores: Tarta de chocolate, tarta de galleta, tarta de vainilla y tarta de flan- dijo aquella señora mostrándole las tartas en la barra de la mesa

-Mmmm- pensó la rubia -Quiero la de galleta-

-Enseguida señorita- dijo la señora, que luego regreso con una tarta en su mano -Aquí esta- se la entrego

-Gracias, ¿Cuanto es?- dijo la rubia sacando su billetera

-Sería dos dólares- dijo la señora sonriendo, Sam saco 2 dólares y se la entrego -Oye señorita-

-¿Si?- Sam volteo a ver a la señora

-¿Usted es la joven de iCarly?- Sonrío la señora

-Oh, si- dijo Sam

-¿Es cierto que usted es novia de joven Freddie?- dijo la señora entusiasmada

-¿Que?, claro que no, de echo a Freddie le gusta a Carly- dijo Sam con un tono medio triste

-Oh- dijo la señora con una cara triste -Sabes, mi hija y yo apoyamos al Seddie-

-¿Enserio?, sabes, el Seddie jamás pasara- dijo Sam apunto de irse

-¡Alto señorita!- dijo la señora tomándole del hombro

-¿Que pasa?- dijo Sam

-Venga conmigo- dijo la señora tomándole de la muñeca a Sam

La señora llevaba a Sam a la cocina, no había nadie más que la señora y Sam, entonces aquella señora toma una cajita

-¿Que es eso?- pregunto Sam curiosa

-Usted piensa que Freddie no es su "Chico indicado", ¿cierto?-

-No lo pienso, no lo es- dijo Sam cruzando de brazos

-¿Como lo sabe?- dijo la señora dándole una sonrisa

-Pues...

-Mira, tenga esto- le da la cajita

-¿Que es?- dijo Sam viendo aquella cajita

-Esa cajita contiene 5 pequeñas tartas de cereza- dijo la señora sonriendo

-Que, me los voy a comer o que- dijo Sam riendo

-No, usted no- dijo al Señora sonriendo -Usted le dará una tarta al joven Freddie o al chico que usted quiera, si aparece en su rostro 3 pequeños corazones, entonces es el indicado, pero si aparece una tacha en su rostro, entonces significa que no es el indicado-

-Eso es una locura- dijo Sam

-Talvez es una locura, pero mi abuela me los dio cuando llego de Japón hace muchos años, me dijo que era para que yo misma encontrara al chico indicado, pero siempre los guarde y se lo quise dar a la persona indicada, en ese caso es usted señorita Sam- dijo la señora -Por favor tómelos-

-De acuerdo- dijo Sam viendo aquella caja

-Mi nombre es Elena, y le deseo mucha suerte- dijo la señora Elena dándole un abrazo a Sam

-Gracias, ¿Cuanto le debo por las tartas?- dijo Sam sacando su billetera

-Por favor, acéptalo como un regalo- Sonrío

Sam salio del local de tartas, ella pensaba que esto de las tartas era una locura, ¿En realidad funcionaria?, esa pregunta rodeaba en la mente de Sam, ella tenía miedo si el resultado de Freddie fuera una tacha.

**¿Les gusto?, dejen Reviews por favor :), apenas comenzará lo emocionante...**


	2. ¿Que tiene esa tarta?

**Gracias por sus Reviews :), aquí les tengo el otro Capitulo espero que les guste**

**iCarly y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo esta historia :)**

Sam llego al departamento de su mejor amiga

-¡Sam!- dijo Carly -¿En donde estabas?, creí que solo fuiste por jamón-

-Tranquila Carls, estoy bien- dijo Sam -Solo fui a comprar un poco de tarta-

-¿Las de Galini?- dijo Carly entusiasmada

-No, en un local...

-¡Sam!- dijo Freddie -¿En donde estabas?, te fui a buscar por todas partes- dijo Freddie acercándose a ella

-¿Tu me estabas buscando?- dijo Sam confundida

-Si, me tenías preocupado- dijo Freddie sentándose en el sofá -¿Y esa tarta?-

-Ohh, se las regalo- dijo Sam dándole la tarta de galleta a sus amigos

-¿Sam estas bien?- Pregunto Carly confundida

-¿Por que lo dices?- dijo Sam

-Pues regalaste tu comida, y no le has faltado al respeto a Freddie- dijo Carly viéndola extraña

-Solo me siento cansada para insultar a Freddie- dijo Sam subiendo las escaleras

**Sam P.V.O**

Llegue a la habitación de Carly y me recosté en su cama, en realidad si tenía sueño, guarde muy bien la cajita con las tartas, mañana are el intento, todo tiene que salir bien, pronto caí al profundo sueño. Se escucho la alarma y Carly la apago, me sentí muy cansada para levantarme así que me quede en mi lugar

-¡Sam!- dijo Carly moviendo mis hombros -Despierta, tenemos que irnos a la escuela-

-No quiero ir, tengo demasiado sueño- le dije bostezando

-Si no te levantas y te cambias, entonces no te daré jamón- dijo Carly cruzando brazos

-De acuerdo- dije levantándome con una gran sonrisa

Abajo en la cocina

-Buenos días chicas- dijo Spencer con mucho ánimo -¿Que quieren desayunar?-

Corrí al lugar donde guarde mis tartas de cereza, luego volví a donde estaba Spencer, pude notar que me veían como si fuera una extraña

-Spencer come esto- dije dándole una tarta de cereza

-¿Antes de comer quiero saber para que?- dijo Spencer viendo la tarta

-Porque te lo traje como una regalo- le sonreí, después el tomo la tarta de mi mano

-Entonces esta bien- dijo con su voz de niño

Spencer empezó a comer la tarta lentamente, pero después se lo había terminado, ya que la tarta de cereza era pequeña, Mi cara mostró algo de decepción, no había resultados ni nada de eso, pero me di cuenta que la cara de Spencer comenzó a formarse una tacha negra, que cubría toda su cara, yo sonreí, realmente si funciona, entonces Spencer no es mi chico indicado

-¡Que te paso en la cara Spencer!- dijo Carly preocupada

-Que de que- dijo Spencer como si nada, entonces Carly le dio un espejo, se vio y grito

-¡Ahhhhh!- Salio corriendo -Mi perfecta cara- se metió al baño

-¿Que raro no?- dijo Carly tomando su mochila

-Si muy extraño- dije sonriendo

-Bueno ya vamonos a la escuela que se nos hace tarde- dijo Carly mientras yo guardaba mis tartas en mi mochila

En la escuela

**P.V.O General**

Las chicas estaban hablando en sus casilleros hasta que llega el castaño y las saluda

-Hola my friends- dijo freddie con ánimos

-Hola- digieron al mismo tiempo las chicas

-¿De que hablan?- pregunto Freddie ya que Carly se veía muy emocionada

-Sobre Zack- Mostró una sonrisa Carly -El chico de nuestra clase de Historia-

-¿Te gusta Zack?- pregunto Freddie sonriendo lo cual a Sam se le hizo extraño

-Si, es demasiado lindo- dijo Carly -¡Shh!, viene hacía acá- luego Carly comenzó hacer una sonrisa coqueta al chico

-Hola Carly, Sam y Freddie- Saludo Zack

-Hola- dijeron Sam y Freddie al mismo tiempo

-¿Como estas Zack?- dijo Mostrándole una sonrisa coqueta

-Bien, ¿Quieres tomar un café en la cafetería de aquí?- dijo Zack mostrándole una sonrisa tierna

-Claro- se fue Carly con Zack, después mostrándole una sonrisa de victoria a sus amigos

-¿Ya no te gusta Carly?... bueno, lo digo por curiosidad- dijo Sam poniéndose un poco roja

-No ya no...- dijo Freddie -Pienso que me esta gustando otra chica- dijo Freddie suspirando

-Waww, que rápido te enamoras Fredward- dijo un poco triste -Ohh, tengo que darte algo- dijo Sam buscando en su mochila

-¿Que me darás?- dijo Freddie confundido

-Esto- sacando su caja de tartas -Ten come esto- dijo la rubia un poco nerviosa

-¿No tiene nada mal verdad?- dijo Freddie un poco asustado

-No- dijo Sam -Te lo traje como un regalo- dijo Sam haciendo ojitos tiernos

Freddie no resistió ante su mirada -De acuerdo...

-Oh tarta- dijo Gibby tomándola mientras se la comía

-¡No!- Grito Sam viendo como Gibby se lo comía

-Sabe deliciosa- dijo Gibby sonriendo, después una tacha negra marco su rostro, haciendo que Freddie se asustara

-¿Que tiene la tarta Sam?- dijo Freddie cruzando sus brazos

**¿Qué le dirá Sam a Freddie sobre la tarta?...**


	3. El resultado es

**Gracias por sus Reviews :), aquí esta el siguiente cap, espero que lo disfruten **

"El resultado es..."

-Nada, solo que Gibby es demasiado extraño y...

-No me mientas- dijo el castaño -Se que querías hacerme una broma-

-Bueno.. No pero solo quería saber...

Suena la campana

-Por fin no fui victima de tu bromita- dijo Freddie en el oído de Sam, y se fue con una sonrisa

-Argg, ahora como puedo saber si Freddie es mi chico indicado- dijo la rubia molesta, luego se fue a su aula

_**En el salón de clases**_

-¡Sam!- dijo su amiga castaña que corría hacía su carnívora y mejor amiga

-Que pasa Carls- dijo Sam masticando un pedazo de tocino

-Todos se están burlando de Gibby-

-¿Y?, es normal, es Gibby ¿no?- dijo la rubia sin importancia

-Bueno si, pero es que tiene una enorme tacha negra en su rostro, igual como la que tenía Spencer- dijo la morena preocupada

-Escucha Carls, aquella tacha negra significa una sola cosa- dijo Sam tomando los hombros de su amiga Carly

-¿Y que es?- dijo Carly algo preocupada

-Eres mi mejor amiga y no me gusta guardarte secretos- Suspiro la rubia -Aquella tarta que probo Spencer esta mañana son algo raras-

-Me podrías explicar mejor- dijo Carly rodando los ojos con una sonrisa

-Si un chico come una de mis tartas y marca 3 pequeños corazones, significa que es mi chico indicado, pero si marca una tacha que cubra toda su cara, entonces significa que no lo es- dijo Sam mostrándole la cajita con tartas

-Por favor, eso es una mentira, ¿verdad?- dijo Carly poniendo sus manos en su cintura

-Entonces como explicas la tacha en el rostro de Gibby y Spencer- dijo Sam -Esas tachas, no salen por que si-

-Waw, entonces significa que Gibby y Spencer no son tus chicos indicados- dijo la morena dándole una sonrisa

-Nop-

-Y ya probaste con Freddie- dijo Carly mostrándole una sonrisa picara

-Mostrarme que- dijo Freddie detrás de Carly

-Sobre las tartas magic...- Sam le tapo la boca a su amiga

-Spencer le afecto la cabeza con sus locuras- dijo Sam riendo nerviosa

-No le contaste sobre las tartas mag...- le tapo de nueva la boca

-¿Ves?- dijo Sam, Freddie le sonrío

-Acaso es sobre tu bromita que no funciono- río el joven castaño

-No era ningu...

-Jóvenes tomen su asiento- dijo el profesor -Perdón por la tardanza, ahora abran sus libros en la página 98 y hagan un resumen de 15 páginas-

-Ahhh- dijeron con flojera todos los alumnos

-Que sean 25-

**En el apartamento Shay**

-¡Spencer ya llegamos!- dijo Carly que iba directo a la cocina

-Hola Carly y amigos que al parecer que nadie los quiere en su casa- dijo Spencer bromeando

-Hey hey- dijo Sam acostándose en el sofá

-Que hay Spence- dijo Freddie viendo los comentarios de iCarly en la computadora

-¿Quieren de mi limonada?- dijo Carly sirviéndose un poco en su vaso

-No gracias- dijeron Sam, Freddie y Spencer al mismo tiempo

-Que malos- dijo Carly guardando su limonada en su nevera

-Oye Fredñoño tienes hambre de tarta-dijo sacando su cajita de tartas

-Sam si estas intentando hacerme una broma otra ves, te advierto que no funcionara- dijo Freddie sonriendo

-Lo de Gibby no se que paso, pero te juro que no tiene nada malo esta tarta- Sonrío Sam

-Acaso es la tarta que me diste en la mañana y que después salio una tacha en mi rostro- dijo Spencer asustado

-¡No!- dijeron Carly y Sam al mismo tiempo

-Hay que gruñones-

-¿Así que si?- dijo Sam sacando una tarta

-No, además eres Sam Puckett, tu jamás regalarías comida- cruzo de brazos

-Hay Freddie, Sam esta siendo buena, así que se bueno y ¡Come la tarta!- dijo Carly poniendo sus manos en la cintura

-Si, así que no seas nena y cómela- dijo Sam mostrándole la tarta

-¡No!, cuantas veces quieres que te diga que...

-Si no lo quieres por las buenas, entonces por las malas- dijo Sam junto con la ayuda de Carly pusieron la tarta en la boca de Freddie, aunque este se cerraba su boca con fuerza

-No Sam... no...Carly...no comeré eso...

-Oigan que pintura es mejor para mi escultura nueva, negra o amarilla- dijo Spencer mostrándole ambos litros de pintura

-¡Ahora no Spencer!- dijeron Carly y Sam al mismo tiempo, mientras metían la tarta en la boca de Freddie

-No...Chicas...deténganse... no

-¿Como se habré esta pintura negra?- dijo Spencer abriendo con fuerza la tapa de la pintura, dirigiéndose hacía los chicos

-¡Si!... ahora trágala- dijo Sam emocionada

Spencer no podía abrir la pintura negra, así que la agitaba muy fuerte

-Listo ya se lo trago, ahora espe...

Spencer abrió la pintura negra pero la pintura salto y callo en todas partes incluyendo la cara de Freddie y en la ropa de las chicas

-¡No el resultado!- dijo Sam alterada

-¡Spencer!- dijo Carly molesta

-Lo siento- dijo Spencer triste

-¡Como sabre el resultado!- dijo Sam enojada

-¡Diablos!, ¿Que resultado saldría?- dijo Carly triste

-Ya me tiene harto, porque insisten tanto en que coma esa tarta- dijo Freddie lavándose la cara con un trapo húmedo


	4. Vamos a comer tartas

**¡Hola!... aquí les dejo el otro capitulo, Han escuchado la canción de Jennette McCurdy "Love is On the Way", realmente hermosa, siempre la estoy escuchando, también "Haert Of a Child" :)... me encanta toda su música, la adoro :D**

-Mira Freddie...- Dijo Carly viendo a Sam

-Tranquila Carls- dijo Sam -Yo le explico-

Freddie las veía confundido

-Sí un chico come una de mis tartas de cereza y le sale como resultado 3 corazones en su cara, será mi chico indicado. Pero si sale una enorme tacha negra, significa que no lo es- dijo Sam viendo al castaño con nervios

-¿Así que es como ver el futuro?- dijo Freddie aclarando las cosas

-Algo así- Dijo Sam

Freddie comienza a reírse

-¿De que te ríes?- dijo Carly confundida

-Enserio creíste que me iba a creer tu cuentito- dijo Freddie aún riendo

-¡No es ningún juego ñoño!- dijo Sam molesta

-Me tengo que ir- dijo Freddie caminando hacía la puerta, aún riendo -Hasta mañana chicas- sale del apartamento

-Baboso- dijo Sam molesta

-Sera difícil hacer que nos crea- dijo Carly -El aún piensa que le quieres hacer una broma-

-¡Tengo una idea!- dijo Sam de inmediato

-¿Que idea?- dijo Carly confundida

-Se me ocurrió que si llevamos a Freddie al lugar donde compre las tartas y le digo a la señora Elena que le de una de mis tartas como si fuera "Su pedido".- Sonriendo

-Es una excelente idea- Sonrío la castaña

***Al día siguiente en la escuela**

-¿Tu crees que funciones?- decía Carly

-Tendrá que funcionar- dijo Sam -Recuerda que es hoy saliendo de la escuela-

-Okey- dijo Carly -Shh... Ya viene Freddie hacía nosotras-

-Hola chicas- dijo Freddie sonriendo

-Hola Freddie- dijo Carly

-Hola ñoño- dijo Sam tratando de fastidiarlo

-Tan temprano para molestarme- dijo Freddie

-No importa si es temprano o es tarde... amo molestarte- Sonrío la rubia

-Al igual que...

-¡Chicos!- Grito Carly -No comiencen a pelearse, por favor-

-De acuerdo- dijeron al mismo tiempo

Sam lo miro amenazadoramente

-Y Freddie ya que hoy es Viernes, queremos Sam y yo ir a comer tarta. ¿Vienes?- dijo Carly

-No lo se, tengo que ir con mi mamá...

-Freddie- dijo Carly rodando los ojos

-De acuerdo- dijo Freddie -Iré con ustedes-

-Es después de la escuela- dijo Sam

-De acuerdo Princesa Puckett- dijo Freddie sonriendo

-Bien ñoño- dijo Sam sonriendo

Se miran sonriendo

-Emm- dijo Carly incomoda -Mejor me voy a clases-

***En la hora de salida**

-Es hora que comer tartas- dijo Sam brincando de emoción

-Sam traes dinero verdad- dijo Carly

-Si- dijo Sam

-Sam- dijo Freddie

-Esta bien, no tengo dinero- dijo la rubia frunciendo el ceño

-No te preocupes, yo te las pago- dijo Freddie amable

-¿Enserio?- dijo Sam feliz

-Aja- dijo Freddie sonriendo

-Gracias Fredbaboso- dijo Sam abrazando a Freddie

Ahí estaban, abrazados como por 1 minuto, Carly sonrío... ella sabía que el resultado podría salir los corazoncitos

-Chicos, debemos ir a las tartas- dijo Carly sonriendo

Se separaron muy sonrojados

-Vamos Carls- dijo Sam sonrojada

***En el local de tartas**

-Creí que iríamos a las de Galini- dijo Freddie

-Aquí también venden tartas muy deliciosas- dijo Carly

-Distrae al ñoño- Susurro Sam a Carly

Carly asintió

-Oye Freddie porque mejor nos lavamos las manos- dijo Carly

-De acuerdo- dijo Freddie

-Ven vamos- Carly se llevo a Freddie

-¡Sam!- dijo la Señora Elena corriendo hacía ella

-Que onda Elena- dijo Sam

-Ya sabes el resultado de Freddie- dijo Elena emocionada

-Nop- dijo Sam -El bobo piensa que es una broma-

-Lo imagine- dijo Elena triste

-Podría hacerme un favor- dijo Sam

-Claro- dijo Elena -¿De que se trata?-

-Mi amiga Carly y yo, convencimos a Freddie para que viniéramos a comer tartas- dijo Sam -Aquí tengo la cajita de tartas que me dio, le da esto como "Su pedido" y listo, sabremos el resultado-

-Oh, de acuerdo- dijo Elena sonriendo

-Toma- le da la caja de tartas

-Ya llegamos- dijo Carly junto Freddie

-Y ¿Que vamos a pedir?- dijo Freddie sonriendo

-Yo una de crema de coco- dijo Carly emocionada

-Yo... mmm, de chocolate- dijo Sam

-Talvez yo una de fresa- dijo el castaño

-Buenos días jóvenes- dijo Elena -¿Que desean llevar?-

Los chicos pidieron sus órdenes

-Aquí tenga señorita- dijo Elena dándole la orden a Carly

-Gracias- dijo Carly

-Aquí tenga señorita Sam- dijo dándole a Sam

-Gracias Elena- dijo Sam comiendo su tarta

-Aquí tenga joven Freddie- dijo dándole la tarta de cereza

-Gracias- dijo el castaño

Sam, Carly y Elena esperaba a que Freddie se comiera la tarta

**Dejen sus Reviews :) y escuchen "Love is On the way" **


	5. Ahora se el resultado

**¡Holaaa!... aquí les dejo el capitulo :)**

"Ahora se el resultado"

Sam junto sus manos esperando con ansias el resultado, solo pasaba segundos, pero para ella eran como horas, sus manos temblaban y sudaban de nervios, raro en ella, ya que nunca se sentía de esa forma, es como si tuviera miedo.

Por otro lado, Carly, se sentía ansiosa, no tanto como Sam, pero si sentí algo se curiosidad por saber el resultado. La morena vio de reojo a Sam, la rubia se veía nerviosa y ansiosa, Carly pensó que también debe de sentir mucha curiosidad por saber aquel resultado, pero Sam veía muy concentrada a Freddie, hasta parecía que no parpadeaba. Carly la miro extraña, nunca la había visto así. La morena dirigió otra vez la mirada hacía Freddie

-¿Por qué me miran así?- dijo Freddie confundido, ambas chicas la veía fijamente

-Nosotras... yo- dijo Carly, no podía hablar de lo nerviosa que estaba

-Me miran como si fuera de otro planeta, en realidad..- Freddie siguió hablando, mientras hablaba, unos dibujitos salían en la frente del chico, se fue formando poco a poco, ¡Eran los corazones!

-¡Yay!- Grito de emoción la señora Elena, ella estaba muy segura que ese sería el resultado -Lo sabia-

-¿Que?- dijo Freddie demasiado confundido

-¡Oh por dios!- Grito Carly con emoción

Sam estaba ahí parada sin hacer ningún moviendo, estaba paralizada. Jamás se imagino que Freddie sería su "chico indicado", no era algo para exagerar, pero jamás se lo hubiera imaginado. Sam quería hablar, pero no podía, es como si algo la detuviera

-Oigan me están asustando- dijo Freddie viendo ambas chicas, y a la señora Elena, que brincaba de emoción, como si fuera una niña chiquita

-Yo...- pudo decir Sam -Tengo que irme- dijo la rubia que luego se fue corriendo del lugar

-¿Que le pasa?- dijo Freddie, nadie le explicaba lo que pasaba

-Escucha Freddie- dijo Carly sonriendo -Lo que pasa es que..- Carly le contó todo, el seguía sin creer, hasta que Carly le mostró un espejo que tenía en su mochila, lo saco, y se lo dio a Freddie para que se viera, el lo vio y abrió los ojos como platos

-¿Ves?- dijo Carly con una sonrisa

-No... Puedo... creerlo- dijo Freddie en shock

-Esto están emocionante- dijo Elena

-Así que soy su chico indicado- dijo Freddie viendo en el espejo, el pensó que talvez no sería tan malo, el siente algunas atracciones hacía la rubia

**Al día siguiente en la escuela**

Sam no quería ir, no quería verle la cara a Freddie, después de lo que paso ayer, estaba segura que su amiga le había comentado lo que pasaba. Ayer no fue al departamento de su amiga, ni salio a ningún lado, estaba encerrada en su habitación, tenía que pensar. Vio que su amiga Carly que acaba de llegar de la escuela, Sam corrió hacía ella

-Hola Carls- dijo Sam volteando a todos lados

-Hola Sam- dijo Carly -¿En donde estabas ayer?, me tenías preocupada-

-Lo siento Carlangas, tenía que pensar- dijo Sam

-Aún no superas lo de ayer verdad- dijo Carly sonriendo

-No- dijo Sam -Es muy extraño lo que paso-

-Sam ¿te gusta Freddie?- dijo Carly

Sam abrió los ojos -¡Que!, claro que no- las palabras de la rubia no le convencían a ella misma, se sentía confundida

-Bueno, no significa que se vallan hacer novios o se vallan a casar- dijo Carly -solo es tu chico indicado- dijo Carly que después soltó una leve risita

-Solo que me siento nerviosa- dijo Sam -El talvez no quiera volver a verme-

-Tranquila- dijo Carly -Eres Sam Puckett, ella jamás muestra ni siente miedo a nadie-

-Es cierto, soy Sam Puckett y soy muy valiente- dijo Sam con orgullo mientras ponía sus manos en la cintura

-Así se habla- dijo Carly

-Si- dijo Sam

Pero Sam vio que Freddie estaba entrando por la puerta principal de la escuela, de nuevo se sentía nerviosa, así que se fue corriendo con velocidad

-Hay Sam- dijo Carly riendo

-Hola Carly- dijo Freddie

-Que hay Freddie- dijo Carly sonriendo

-¿Sabes donde esta Sam?- dijo Freddie algo tímido

-No, ¿por que?- dijo Carly viendo a su amigo

-Es que quería darle esto- mostró una rosa roja

-Aww, que lindo detalle Freddie- dijo Carly -¿Acaso te gusta?-

-Pues antes sentía algo leve, pero ayer me di cuenta que si me gusta mucho- dijo Freddie sonrojándose

-Eres tan tierno Freddie- dijo Carly -Yo quisiera conocer un chico que también me de flores-

-Hola Carly- dijo Zack caminando hacía la chica

-Que onda Zack- dijo Carly coqueta

-Solo quería invitarte a tomar un café- dijo Zack -¿Vienes?-

-Claro- sonrió Carly

-Vamos- dijo Zack -Adiós Freddie, ah por cierto, ¿vienes?- dijo Zack

-No tengo cosas que hacer- dijo Freddie

-Bueno adiós- se fueron

Freddie caminaba por la escuela, buscaba a Sam por todas partes, se sentó en las escaleras, vio la rosa roja que tenía en su mano, el pensaba en Sam, que ahora que sabe que el es su chico indicado, las cosas serán muy fáciles en conquistarla. El se paro de las escaleras, buscara otra vez a Sam, el sabía que ella estaba aquí, se dio la media vuelta y choco con una persona, el abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que era una chica, tenía cabello castaño, un poco claro, ondulado hasta abajito de los hombros, tenía ojos verdes muy bonitos y una piel blanca, tenía labios rosados claros. Ella la miro con una sonrisa, algo sonrojada

-Discúlpame- dijo la joven chica sonrojada

-No importa- dijo Freddie viendo a la hermosa joven -Soy Freddie Benson-

-Lo se- dijo ella -Eres de iCarly, me llamo Angie Hayden- ella vio la rosa que tenía la mano -¿Para quien es esa rosa?-

-Para una amiga que...- Freddie la vio que tenía una cara de decepción, así que mejor se la quiso dar -Pero como no esta, te la doy- dijo amable

-Gracias- acepto la rosa y lo abrazo

Freddie sonrió

**Dejen sus Reviews :D**


End file.
